Race for Ironlord
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Enter a world of steam and clockwork as Stitch, Angel and Leroy race for the strongest ship to stop the oncoming evil, the Imperials! Can they stop their plans for global domination? Rated T for violence and mild sexual scenes


**Title Sequence**

**A brief preview of Iron-lord, a massive dreadnought, sailing in an arctic sea with ice caps surrounding it. Zooming in, towards an experiment wearing a pirate's hat, eye-patch, uniform and a clockwork leg, laughing.**

_Look at what man has made!  
A magnificent piece of wonder!_

**Stitch, grinning, jumps off a black-tiled roof and lands on Imperial soldiers armed with lever-action rifles, each wearing a monocular, and gives a wink to the fourth wall.**

_Steel and steam, forged in flames  
Together, creating a fearsome force to be reckoned with!_

**Andrew Werfengraft, wearing a white t-shirt with suspender-connected brown pants and formal shoes, twirls a revolver in his hand, aiming towards the left of the screen, his semi-long hair swaying from a breeze, having a clockwork eye, left arm and right leg, excluding the foot, accompanied by his faithful general, a Sphynx cat named Ahu Kem'Ra, also having a clockwork eye, but with a hydraulic-powered arm, with a huge lever-action rifle, wearing a gray overcoat and a wide-brimmed hat, tilted slightly.**

_Magic and spears, can't stop it  
Rocks and arrows cannot break it_

**The screen is dark, save for sporadic flashes, and after a minute, shows Angel, in the middle of a roundhouse kick, defeating many Imperial soldiers, wearing a cheeky grin. Next, Leroy, operating a steampowered clockwork mech, destroys an Imperial base, and then jumps off and pulls out a revolver, dealing a headshot to an officer.**

_Fear the steam!  
For it comes to you!_

**Hamsterviel, along with Gantu, look over an English colony aboard a Zepplin, powered by huge fans and steam, both wearing evil grins.**

_Steel and steam…together in harmony  
Ohh, what a memorable couple!_

**Terminoedar, wearing his trademark red sweater, laughs manically, behind him, a large army of experiments grins evilly, each wielding revolvers and lever-action rifles.**

_Forevermore, in harmony  
Forever, a fearsome foe indeed!_

**A group, consisting of Stitch, Angel and Leroy, stand triumphant together on a beach, with the sun setting behind them. On top, transparent images of Andrew, Kem'Ra, Terminoedar, Hamsterviel and Gantu, and the Iron-lord's captain, slides by above them, all in poses. Andrew facing to the right, top of the revolver next to his face; Kem'Ra, looking to the top-right, a serious expression on his face; Terminoedar, wearing an insane grin, back facing towards the fourth wall, looking to the left; Hamsterviel and Gantu, bodies facing each other, yet looking down to the group, wearing devious expressions; and the captain, laughing to the sky.**

_Just embrace it, and you'll be wrapped in ecstasy!  
Just embrace it…_

**Analu, an arctic fox wearing a pirate cap and jewel earrings, pops out of a barrel after Imperial soldiers rush by, and then walks out, only to get slapped by a woman in a dress. After that, Michael, another arctic fox, only a male suffering hormonal imbalance (aka, looking like a girl, literally), wearing a dress as well, having his back hug a wall, peeking around the wall to see a meeting between an Imperial officer and a mercenary.**

_Just embrace it!_

**The finisher: title displays in a Renaissance fashion, with, from left to right: Andrew, pointing his revolver to the air; Kem'Ra, aiming his rifle at a random direction; Stitch, hands at his waist, wearing a heroic grin; and Angel, arms crossed, twirls a doubloon between her claws.**

Episode 1: Pilot, part I

The port was in full activity at the moment, with the sun shining bright at midpoint. The market square was flooded with commoners, nobles and the poor. On top of a building, Stitch, wearing a gray jacket with a white undershirt, brown trousers and moccasins, sat on an edge of a black-tiled roof of the colonial-fashion port.

"I wonder what Angel's been up to…" he thought aloud. "Nothin' much's been happenin' since I knocked out that Imperial supply depot…I wonder what she's wearing right now…"

The crowd of the market began shuffling towards the town-square, which caught Stitch's eye afterwards, and followed them, on top of the roofs. Climbing down to the ground in an alley, he sorted through the crowd and took a spot on the front row.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a tall, lanky boy began. Unlike those in the crowd, save for war veterans, he had a clockwork eye on his right side, with gears sitting on the temple, along with a clockwork left arm, and right leg, except for the foot. What grossed Stitch out slightly was that the boy was accompanied by a hairless cat of some kind, with eyes just like Stitch's, but wearing a gray overcoat and a wide-brimmed hat tilted slightly.

"Excuse me, but he called for your attention!" the cat shouted, a mixture of patience and growling. The crowd silenced afterwards, something about the cat intimidating them.

"Thank you Kem'Ra…" Stitch heard the boy say. "Anyway, I'm pleased to bring out this new invention that'll ease your lives here in Port Royal!"

After the crowd finished with their quiet discussion, the boy yanked a piece of cloth and revealed a clockwork robot, with many gears, light-bulbs and a steam stack on its back. Immediately afterwards, the robot whirred to life, and waved to the crowd, the light-bulb on its face shining a bright blue. The crowd was initially frightened, but warmed up to it, even asking it to show what it can do. It did everything, from sewing a little girl's doll back together, to repairing a rifle.

The boy was about to say something else, when Angel rushed through the crowd, followed by a squad of Imperial soldiers shouting at her.

"What did she do this time…?" Stitch groaned, and then expertly jumped on a barrel, then an awning, up a window ledge and onto a roof, and then started chasing them from there. Jumping from roof to roof without much effort, he followed Angel and the Imperials who were running on the cobbled stone pathways, with Angel almost losing them at points, and others where the Imperials almost got her. When they stopped, they were at the docks of the port, with Stitch dropping behind them.

"Angel, by order of the Governor of Port Royal, you are to turn yourself in and face trial of all charges that you are aware of…" an Imperial officer ordered, his lever-action rifle aimed at her.

"I don't think so…" Stitch laughed, jumping over them and kicking the rifles out of their hands.

_Stronger then all-Hammerfall plays_

_[Intro]_

_[Verse I]_

_Always standing proud, we know our time has come  
Marching off to war, the crusade has just begun_

The officer, giving an abrupt cry of battle, lunged at Stitch, his fist curled tightly. Without much of a grunt, Stitch jumped and stomped on the officer's cap, which was a gray with a long visor.

_Fighting for the right to live under the sun  
We won't stop 'till they've lost and we've won_

A soldier, the insignia on his shoulder indicating corporal, which was a silver rectangle intersecting horizontally a square, pounced on him, and held his hands to the ground, but Angel leapt in and gave him a roundhouse kick to the butt, sending him flying for miles, possibly landing on the other side of the port.

_[Pre-Chorus I]_

_Come and fly with us, together as one we belong  
This magic of metal unites us, it's making us strong_

Three of the five-group Imperial's managed to corner Stitch and Angel to the edge of a pier, having been able to draw their bulky revolvers out. Just when they thought they'll be gone, Leroy entered in and blasted them with an electric-ray mounted on his right arm. His goggles on his forehead, a tool belt hanging below his stomach and some light brown worker's gloves, he zapped the other one with apparent humor.

_[Chorus]_

_Like an arrow we strike - STRONGER THEN ALL  
Heavy metal troops on the rise_

Their hopes restored, Stitch and Angel leapt over the last one and, together, kicked him square in his metal-armored chest, propelling him towards a stack of crates, leaving him groaning and sprawled. Just when they were about to celebrate, a new squad arrived, this time, much more powerful.

_Like an arrow of might - STRONGER THEN ALL  
We'll walk through fire, we're true to ourselves and our lives_

Grinning, the trio charged forth, giving a battle cry. The squad did the same, holding their bayonet-mounted rifles forward, making them improvised spears.

_[Verse II]_

_History commits the oath to deal in steel  
Warriors of the Faith, to no living soul we kneel_

Still grinning, Stitch leapt to the side, Angel to the other, and Leroy up in the air, holding his ray high with pride. Stopped in their tracks, and gaping, the Imperial's were smacked down to the ground without much effort of combined attacks. Stitch's jabs, Angel's mid-air kicks and Leroy's ray.

_Born into the fold, the Templars are for real  
No one will ever bring us to heel_

Over on the other side of the docks, infamous captain of the _Water Breaker_ fourth rate of the line ship, Analu Johnson, an arctic fox who is tall, muscular, and…a feminine voice, poked out of the wine barrel he hid in after a squad of Imperial's rushed by. Giving a quiet laugh, he held up a rolled up piece of parchment. Just when he was about to open it, a bird swooped down and snatched it out of his paws.

"Oy! That's mine birdie!" Analu shouted, climbing out, revealing him to be wearing a black coat, gray undershirt, brown trousers and black boots, along with pouches for ammunition and other things. The bird just chirped in response, probably in mocking laughter. Growling, Analu gave chase to the bird, jumping over crates, barrels, and swiftly dodging bystanders.

"Hey you!" a mouse woman, in a frilly dress, grabbed Analu's shoulder.

"What?! Oh hey…" he twinkled his fingers, giving a nervous smile. "How are you Samantha?"

"First, you told me you were a pirate…now you leave me?!" she snarled.

"Well…there's a logical expla-_SLAP!_" Yep…you guessed it, she slapped him…_hard_. The force of the hit spun him one-eighty degrees, along with him stumbling like a drunk.

"Analu Johnson! We are through!" she growled, and then leaving. After he regained his composure, Analu found the thief-bird perched atop an electrical-light post. Sneaking, he crawled up a wall, and slowly made his way to the nest.

"Oh!" he cried when the bird snapped at him. "Give it here!"

The bird pecked him on the muzzle with great force, making him reel back. Giving an abrupt hiss, he charged forth and snatched the parchment, amidst a fury of pecks from the bird. Stuffing the parchment underneath his coat, he drew out his revolver and shot the bird, right in the head.

"Not gonna say I'll miss ya…" he laughed, climbing down. Hearing shouts and thudding from a distance, he sneaked beside the wall towards the source, eventually finding three experiments winning a fight against a squad of Imperials. After observing it, he discovered an electricity-throwing kind of machine strapped to the red furred experiment, and decided to make a grab for it.

He reached for it, but pulled back when an Imperial bayonet almost nipped his paw, then again, back, again…and so on, eventually getting it off.

"Hey!" Leroy shouted. Making no response, Analu sped off, figuring out how to strap it on and use it himself. When he stopped, he saw Andrew Werfengraft tapping his foot with a glare, behind him Kem'Ra, his hairless-feline bodyguard.

"Andrew, buddy! How's it goin' mate?" Analu said cheerfully.

"Oh nothing…except I saw what ya did back there…" he replied, pointing to the fight behind Analu.

"C'mon mate, I need this thing…my crew's been rebellious lately, and I think a mutiny will happen soon…" Analu pleaded, whispering in his ear.

"Give it back…now…" he said sternly.

"Have a heart! I just nee-"

"I suggest you do what he says, or you'll deal with me…" Kem'Ra growled, his voice making the devil's sound girlish, bringing out his huge rifle.

"Ohh…alright…" he pouted, taking the device off. Right when he turned around, he sped off back to the town square. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Kem'Ra…coils, at his leg…" Andrew directed. He obeyed, inserting a black bullet into the chamber, and, aiming down the sight, he shot the coil, and it wrapped around Analu's leg without him realizing it, tripping him.

"Heheh…no hard feelings?" Analu shrugged when they arrived.

"Since it wasn't mine, no hard feelings…" Andrew said simply, snatching it from his paw. "But I won't be so nice next time, considering that I'm incredibly stressed from my new schedule issued from the Young Genius' Clan…"

"Thanks mate!" he cheered, rushing off. Sighing, Andrew walked over to where the fight was, and was surprised to see the Imperial's wrapped together in a rope, with Leroy, Angel and Stitch having lunch at a pier.

"Ahem…I believe this is yours?" he held out the device. Leroy snatched almost immediately.

"Yes, it is ours…wait, I recognize ya, your that kid back in the square!" Stitch gaped. "What are you doing here…and why is your guard being so intimidating?"

"Apparently my old friend, Analu, that fox, stole this from you, and I decided that you didn't do anything to justify it…" he explained. "But for these…Imperial _scum_…stealing their hearts…if they have any isn't good enough…"

"Oh, well…my name is Stitch…this is Angel and Leroy…" Stitch introduced with a slight bow. "Yours?"

"Andrew Werfengraft…and this is my faithful friend and bodyguard, Ahu Kem'Ra…" he smiled. Andrew was pretty tall, but Kem'Ra was even taller! He would've made Yasutaka Okayama look like a shrimp.

"Pleasure…to meet you…" Angel was clearly near-terrified of Kem'Ra's height, which is probably around eight-feet tall.

"Wow…any reason why you got this tall?" Leroy asked, apparently knocking off any sense of sensitivity.

"Genetics…" he replied simply. "How have-"

"Andrew!" a female arctic fox rushed over, apparently her voice not making her a woman. "You need to get out of here, fast!"

"What, why?" Andrew crossed his arms, believing it to be a joke.

"Your robot went haywire and it killed five people, the Imperial guards are after you!" she explained hastily, wearing a…dockworker uniform?

"What the, I made sure it wouldn't!" he snapped, his clockwork eye turning from orange to red. "If this is a joke, stop it here, and I'll forget about it!"

"This isn't a joke! You need to get out of here, fast!" she continued, grabbing his shoulders.

"Umm…who is this?" Leroy tilted his head.

"Michael" Andrew said. "Alright, follow me and you guys as well!"

"What kind of woman in the world has Michael for a name?" Angel flailed her arms.

"Maybe because she's not _really_ a woman…" Stitch rubbed his chin, following the fast running group.

"You better not be joking, because that was really insulting!" Angel growled, running along as well.

"No, I see it too…there was a…_bulge_…down there…" Leroy said carefully.

"There they are!" an Imperial guard shouted from a rooftop. Not wasting any time, the group just hurried their pace.

_Raise the Hammer-Hammerfall plays_

_[Drum Intro]_

More guards appeared and started to shoot at them with their lever-action rifles. Realizing they can't stay here, Andrew shouted to go left into the square, and they hid among the crowd under the afternoon sun.

_[Guitar Enters]_

Shouting, the Imperials scattered, pushing aside the citizens. Quickly, Andrew and Kem'Ra made it out, and hid in an empty kiosk, waiting for the others.

_[Band Enters]_

Stitch waded his way through the crowd, sliding through the legs of a few, side-stepping around others. Angel on the other hand, wasn't really being discreet, evidenced by her jumping on the heads of the crowd.

_[Solo 1A]_

Leroy had a mixture of Stitch and Angel, wading through the crowd, and if they were unyielding, he pushed them aside sharply. An Imperial appeared out of nowhere, and made a shot.

_[Solo 1B]_

Leroy, out of instinct, jumped away, barely avoiding the shot. Over in Angel's area, an Imperial…'accidentally' grabbed her butt, and, out of fury, gave him a fatal beatdown in a flash, her leather vest swaying, along with her satin blue trousers.

_[Solo 1C]_

Leroy managed to get through the crowd and in the kiosk of the waiting pair, Andrew and Kem'Ra. Back in the crowd, a drunken man decided to teach Stitch a lesson in bad manners, and smacked him on the head, already in a fighting pose. Not wanting to waste time, Stitch only rushed away, but the man grabbed his jacket and pulled him back in, not letting him get away.

_[Intro Guitar Riff Interlude]_

Angel made it out of the crowd, but on the wrong side. She had about half-a-mile to go towards the kiosk where Andrew, Kem'Ra and Leroy were beckoning her to get there. Before she could, about seven Imperials appeared and blocked her way.

_[Solo 2A]_

Stitch, meanwhile, was too busy giving a man his just desserts, having an eye bruised badly and losing a few teeth. Still, the man kept up, but was thrown to the ground and did not get back up, making him run fast.

_[Solo 2B]_

After he got out, the group grabbed him and they ran out of the square and down a cobbled stone path up towards a group of large, rolling hills. The Imperials brought a steam-powered clockwork tank, a massive steam-stack poking out from its back, large, isosceles-triangle shaped links with small road wheels within them, an extremely large cannon sticking out from the front, with a box-like cockpit on top of it. When it fired, it made a massive explosion capable of obliterating anything in a radius of ten feet.

_[Harmonic Melody]_

Out of breath and sore, the group continued on, not wanting to get blown apart by the tank. The Imperials kept up the chase, the tank accompanied by them.

_[Melodic Solo]_

Hiding in a natural cavern, they all hid and waited for the Imperials to pass by. Soon, they appeared, continuing down the stone path, unaware of their location. After looking around many times, they decided to call it quits and headed back to the port.

_I'm ending the song here_

"That was close…" Angel said, regained her breath a bit.

"So…where is your place?" Leroy asked, checking to see if his tools are all there.

"Over this hill…" Andrew pointed directly out of the cave. After they all caught their breath, they cautiously stepped out of the cave and did a fast-walk down the path, eventually arriving at his house…if it is one.

"Whoa!" Stitch cried. Andrew's 'house' seemed more like a palace. Sure, there was a building that resembled a mansion, but behind it, stood lots of steam-stacks, giant gears and…lots of flowers everywhere, including rhododendrons. They were particularly everywhere.

"If you call this a house, I want to see your definition of a hotel…" Leroy commented, gawking.

"Hey, I'm an inventor! I'm supposed to have a lot of materials ready if I get a new idea!" Andrew laughed. "In fact, the people my family descended from happen to be masters of invention and clockwork technology, plus industry, so it's natural I got high intelligence"

"I had to get mine through years of studying…" Leroy sulked, his life's work seemingly inferior now.

"Don't let my easy-snatch get yours, you worked hard for it!" he tried cheering him up. But a loud, long scream from over the hills stopped him from continuing. Of course, it was Analu, up to his antics again. But it looks like he's done it this time, as he's got what appears to be a whole army of barbarian-berserkers after him, screaming angrily. They're cannibals, as they got the bones through their noses, weird hairstyles, and tribal body-paint in primitive designs.

"Nice…what did you do this time Analu?" Andrew groaned, smacking his face and slowly bringing his hand downward. "Kem'Ra, bring out the men…"

Without a word, Kem'Ra brought a rectangular looking piece of metal with a long bar from the top of it down to the middle, with a hook attached to it at the end. Using his thumb, he clicked the pieces together in a pattern, he and Andrew very calm, despite the overwhelming number of barbarians wielding spears, battle axes and primitive swords. Out of nowhere, the group in the middle were flung to the air as the ground beneath them exploded in a shower of dirt, accompanied by a big bang.

"Say hello to my private army…" Andrew grinned, as soldiers dressed in steel-armor plates, triangular helmets and removable monoculars stormed from the mansion/laboratory, followed by clockwork mechs, armed with a large gun that has a rotating ammo-barrel.

"We'll keep them busy for you sir! Just get back to the mansion!" one of the mech operators shouted, dressed in a miner-apron, flat cap and a white t-shirt, another Sphynx.

"Good luck!" Andrew shouted back, and started to break for it, followed by the others. The doors opened by two soldiers and the group rushed in fast, and stopped to regain their breath when they closed it.

"Analu, what the hell did you do this time?!" Andrew smacked Analu on the back of his head. And it was his clockwork arm too.

"Couldn't resist mate!" he replied cheerfully, twirling a piece of gold in his paw. "Got plenty more under me coat too!"

"Is that all you think about? Gold?" Stitch demanded, irritated.

"No!" he crossed his arms. "I think about Michael as well…"

"Look, how about we just all take a nice rest, eh?" Kem'Ra spoke up, in a baritone voice.

"Fine by me, I REALLY need one…" Andrew nodded, stretching. Everybody else agreed as well, with some of the soldiers showing them to their rooms.

_Imperial Palace, Eastern American Coalition_

"Your highness…" an experiment soldier bowed in front of a human boy with a red sweater, blue jeans and sneakers, nervous.

"You bring dire news?" the boy asked, not happy, leaning back into the velvet throne-chair in the middle of a lavishly decorated throne-room of the palace.

"Half of it actually…" he replied. "Our agent has managed to sabotage your rival's invention…but he escaped, along with our most wanted fugitives…"

In an instant, the boy threw a wrench at him, knocking him out…


End file.
